kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Xanadu
__TOC__ Announcements Major Update 3/15/09 The Xanadu Wikia is now functional and features better information then before. Much more updating is expected before we can openly allow people to add things. Please advise me on your plans (preferably large edits) using the email address below. Provide your name, Kongregate user name, and what you intend to change. If it's adding a member to the member's list or creating a description of the list, you do not need to clear it with me. If I don't get back to you within 24 hours, make a judgment call on your own. Thank you! --Sincerely, Matt (mattmeister) A History of Kongregate (and Xanadu) Kongregate was created by Jim and Emily Greer in October of 2006 with the goal of bringing flash games to humanity everywhere. Today, their dream is becoming a reality, with over one million certified accounts and more than 12,000 games to choose from. Xanadu, the Mongolian name of Kubla Khan's summer domain. Now remembered only as a chat room. Xanadu is one of the more elderly chat rooms, created by Jim Greer to stem the flow of users in other, more prominent chat rooms. Although Xanadu has taken a back seat position, their rise to power will soon become a realization. And as all you Rush or classic rock fans should know Xanadu is a fairly popular song on Rush's album A Farewell To Kings. Rules and Regulations The same rules in Kongregate also apply here, in the Xanadu Wikia. RULES OF CONDUCT Here in Xanadu, we strive to make your stay pleasurable and fun. If you have any suggestions about our page, please forward them to my email (mattmeister) here, at one.final.chance@hotmail.com. Must-Play-Games Games that Xanadu Users have chosen as the best games currently offered on Kongregate. 'TOP TEN' 1) Music Catch and Music Catch 2 While Music Catch 2 is a recent addition, it has achieved fame throughout Kongregate and is the most highly rated game of all-time. It's precursor, Music Catch, was also a success, achieving "badge" status and being also highly rated. They can be played here at Kongregate: Music Catch and Music Catch 2. 2) Sonny and Sonny 2 Also on the Top 5 List of Kongregate's highest rated games, Sonny is a revolutionary game which utilizes an astounding storyline and easy-styled combat. In Sonny and Sonny 2, you play as Sonny, a cadaver who's been resurrected for some unknown reason. To find out more about these games, play them here at Kongregate: Sonny and Sonny 2. 3) 4) 5) 6) 7) 8) 9) 10) Kongai, Cards, and Challenges Kongregate's popularity has elicited a response by the Greers with the initiation of Project: Kongai, a turn-based card game which utilizes "Cards" received in-game for accomplishments made on the most popular games. A listing of the current cards offered can be found below: Marquis Le Morte, The Ancient. Divine Prophecy Challenge Earn this card by scoring 5 KOs in Bible Fight. The Gem of Souls Cutie Call Challenge Earn this card by scoring 20,000 points in Bloody Fun Day. ***NEW CHALLENGE*** Henry Hatsworth, Main Character of a new DS Game Henry Hatsworth 2-in-1 Challenge Earn this loot ticket by finding the Happy Little Bee Trophy in Fancy Pants Adventure World Two, as well as completing level 10 in 3D Logic. Badges I'm currently working on the badges section, and will probably start them after the next influx of badges. It will be a list of new badges and tips on achieving them. Members List AirSoft AirSoft has been known round Xanadu for a short time, but has made a big explosion onto the scene, partly because he spends a lot of time on kongregate. Friendly and courteous to most, but can become hostile to any who make a foolish comment. He has declared a war on the recent uprise of bad grammar in Xanadu, and also hates the discussing of WoW and 4chan. Darkstar_2006 Enter text for this user daynad Victoria's sister, the newest addition of Xanadu. Hazer5 Is a ninja, not much more can be known without putting your life at risk. Currently camped out in Victoria's basement sharing lovely little cheeses. ♥ jacesxx A friendly, helpful member of Xanadu, jacesxx's lifelong passion is to become a moderator. Pray he succeeds. He's also *cough* sexy *cough* loves everyone except you on the left, the exit is to the right. Jacesxx was a frequent member of Awesome Sauce Extreme until meeting the crazy stalker kaylia56. mattmeister 50% adult, 50% child, mattmeister is your normal pubescent teenager prone to telling sexual jokes, or reciting obscure passages of books. Highly intelligent with an immense vocabulary, mattmeister enjoys long walks on the beach, quelling arguments, and generally merry-making, occasionally involving alcohol. Currently in the brainstorming stages of a collaboration with Ukos on a short story. Help is appreciated if you think of any particularly good ideas. PetiteFromage PetiteFromage, Petite, Fromage, Alex, Alexandra, Small Cheese, Little Cheese, or just plain Cheese, has recently come back to Kongregate after being lured in by the Zanetti Parmigiano Reggiano, or the "King of Cheese." (Source: Cheese.com) She hates it when people mistake her for a guy, and dislikes spammers. She hates sports, but prefers to be online...A lot. She loves being on Xanadu, and can't remember how long she's been on this particular channel. She usually "plays" games while others are making stupid comments or cussing each other out like n00bs. She also usually acts her shoe size, not her age. ridkidjory Member of Xanadu since his first day on Kong, Jory enjoys sharing music with people in Xanadu and apparently has awesome taste in music. He also remembers the days before Xanadu had a mod but its all good because Ukos is cool as far as mods go. SaintK A fairly new face on Kongregate, in his first few weeks on Kongregate, he quickly managed to establish a name for himself in Xanadu with his quick-thinking sense of humor and intelligent quips. In the past few days he has also become semi-famous around Xanadu for his YouTube videos of himself playing piano and singing. He has hinted at work on an album of his own music, although whether this is true has not been confirmed by SaintK himself. His YouTube channel can be found here. If he will continue to stay a notable member of Xanadu is unknown. He can be found on Xanadu during most of the day. SemraNK Cool young lady and frequenter of Xanadu. She's almost on as much as Vict0ria. Almost. Thinks two particular people sound like "sexy beasts", but I just put that there so she'd know who typed this. Har har! Oh.. and she's friendly! Slyfull Xanadu's oldest inhabitant, at the age of 74. Enjoys reminiscing about his sexual encounters. the_wordsmith Xanadu's coolest member, with a speech craft skill of 74. Likes to talk shit regardless of who's in the room. Ukos Ukos, an intelligent, caring, peaceful moderator, affectionately labeled "The God Mod" by mattmeister. Enjoys writing and flash games. Vulond says that the "M" next to his name is for Monkey. urworstfight Enter text for this user Vict0ria Vict0ria, the Queen of Diamonds, can be seen in Xanadu almost daily. She is well known for feeding the trolls and avoiding the filter. Recently learned some new ASCII codes and hasn't stopped using them. ♡ Vulond Vulond hates games. OK, now that the Grouchy Smurf reference is out of the way, Vulond is a regular to Xanadu. He started out on Kongregate on the now missing "Envy" channel. Has since migrated to Entropic Delirium (other places) and now Xanadu. He's usually pretty friendly and helpful. Usually makes small changes to his Kong profile at random intervals to reflect thoughts. No one checks it enough, though. Oh, I'm a watchdog now. Woof. ---- Category:Chat rooms